The Man Behind the Glasses
by Hazel-Hazard
Summary: A woman with a violent past is taken in by SHEILD, to be trained as an agent. Having been experimented on as a child, her skin can't be pierced and her bones cannot be broken. On paper, she's the perfect soldier. However, shes not exactly trigger-happy.
1. Chapter 1

Now sprinting, I rounded another corner. _"Just keep running!" _My sides felt like they were splitting and I couldn't catch my breath, I was starting to feel dizzy. I could hear the men's boots hitting the pavement not far behind me, but I couldn't speed up, I was running flat out. I cursed myself for taking up swimming instead of running as a form of exercise to keep me fit.

I hurtled round another corner, jumped over a bin, nearly fell but caught myself just in time. _"They can't hurt you, their guns are useless. Just keep running! Keep running and you'll be in the clear." _But I couldn't, I could feel myself slowing down and my body giving up. I must have sprinted about 5 miles, and whilst my legs had turned to jelly, the men behind me didn't seem to tire.

I needed to find a place to hide, and fast. But there was nowhere! They were chasing me down a long, narrow sidestreet, there wasn't even a dumpster for me to crouch behind.

The thuds behind me were getting louder and louder. My legs felt like they were on fire, and were slowing against my will. I couldn't... I can't... I could feel the world slipping away, fading, as if someone was dimming the lights. I couldn't breathe, my lungs were going to burst, and I could feel blood rushing to my head. Everything was spinning now, as I desperately tried to keep my feet moving.

I felt a man roughly grab my arm. This was it. I had lost. _"I can't let them take me again. I can't..." _The lights went out, the curtain closed, and I was lost to the world.

* * *

I could feel my head spinning, and I could smell disinfectant. Well... That was new. As far as I was aware, the men that had captured me knew nothing of cleaning. Still, stranger things have happened, I thought bitterly. I squinted through one eye, and was met with a grey ceiling. No blinding white lights, no torture implements... What was going on? This time I opened both of my eyes, and carefully took in my surroundings. I was in a small room, with no windows andonly two doors, both of which were closed, a bed side cabinet and the bed I was lying on. Something was definitely up.

I sat up, looking for something to arm myself with. Nothing. The room was sparse and empty, the furniture metal and unbreakable. I slid of the bed as quietly as I could, and tiptoed towards the door on my right. I opened it just a crack, and peered through.

My mouth fell open. It was just... A bathroom. A simple, but very modern bathroom. These men had definitely gone up in the world, the last "bathroom" I remembered being supplied by them was a rusty bucket in the corner of my room.

I walked back into the first room, completely perplexed. This was nothing like I remembered from the first thirteen years of my life. So, there were two situations that I could be in. Either the men I remembered from my childhood had managed to make a substantial amount of money, and were so confident they no longer felt it necessary to tie me to a table... Or, I had been captured by someone else.

My blood ran cold. Who could know about me? What would they do? I had worked so hard to lead a quiet life, to stay off the radar; I didn't even allow people to take my photo.

I felt my hands tremble. Then, I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, the door I didn't check. I laid down on my bed as quickly and as quietly as I could, and pretended to still be knocked out. Then perhaps they would leave me for another few hours, while I could work out a plan of action.

I heard someone enter the room. I concentrated very hard on steadying my breathing, and showing no emotion. The man spoke. He had a deep, rumbling voice. He spoke confidently, and I could almost detect a smile behind his words. What he said however, really surprised me.

"You can drop the act y'know. I've been watching you for the last twenty minutes. We are not here to hurt you, we only wish to help."

I opened my eyes and looked to where the voice was coming from. In the doorway stood a tall, dark skinned man, wearing a leather overcoat and, astoundingly, an eyepatch. But no matter how strange his ensemble looked, I was definitely not going to laugh. Although this man looked kind, he did not look forgiving.

I realised he was expecting me to speak. I sat up, and tried my best to sound strong and confident. "Who are you?" I cursed myself, I sounded just as scared as I did when I was a child.

"My name is Director Fury, and I am with SHEILD."

My head was still foggy, but that name rang a bell. SHEILD... Where had I heard that from? He interrupted my thoughts; "I apologise for the treatment you received, the orders were to bring you in quietly and without fuss. I can assure you the officers involved have been reprimanded."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, my previous captors had never before apologised to me, and they had dealt out much worse treatment than the soldiers had given me.

He sighed, and pulled a black bag out from his overcoat. "A change of clothes, and feel free to freshen up in the bathroom. Someone will be here to collect you in 20 minutes, please be ready." He then turned on his heel, and exited the room.

For a few moments, I didn't move. I needed to gather my thoughts. Whilst he had been talking however, I had managed to remember where I had heard of SHEILD from. I was at university at the time, and was doing an essay on genetic mutation. From my research, I had found the story of a man named Bruce Banner. A scientist specialising in Gamma radiation, he had had an accident at work, which lead to him mutating into what the media called "The Hulk" whenever he was under stress. The last anyone had heard of him, he had been recruited by a government agency could SHEILD. I can remember asking my professor if he knew anymore information, and being told all he knew that it was deadly private, only a few knew of them and even less knew how to contact them.

I shook myself back to the present, and opened the bag that had been given to me. Out slid a dark blue uniform; a pair of trousers and a jacket. I sighed, then started pulling off my ripped clothes and put on the new outfit. I looked down at myself and frowned. It was incredibly tight fitting, and whilst being stretchy and comfortable, didn't leave much to the imagination as it clung to my curves.

Twenty minutes later, just as promised, a young soldier came to collect me from my room. He simply nodded to me, and started walking, obviously expecting me to follow. I scowled, but, follow I did, as I didn't want to be stuck in that room for very much longer.

We walked for about five minutes. I was urgently trying to commit the route to memory, but the endless white corridors seemed to blur in my mind.

The young soldier stopped in front of a door, and gestured me to go through. I muttered a thanks, (even though he hadn't been much help) took a deep breath, and entered the room.

It took my breath away. I could hear the whirr of engines, and people tapping on computers. Out the immense window at the front of the room, I was shocked to see we were flying high above the clouds.

Someone cleared their throat. I turned, and saw that man again. Director Fury. He had a small smile playing around his lips. I could tell he liked seeing people's reactions to his ship, or plane, or whatever this was.

He simply said "This way Miss Keyes", and I followed him out into another long stretch of corridors.

**Authors note:**

**#The story is post movie, I own nothing apart from the OC, blah blah blah.#**

**Sorry for the slow start! It was never meant to be that long, but I started writing and.. Well, you know how it is. The pairing will (eventually) be Bruce/OC, with Black Widow/Hawkeye hinted as well. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated, and nice comments even more so. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**First off, I would just like to say I nearly cried when I saw how many people have added this to story alert! Thank you, all of you :)**

**Secondly, i've changed the rating to 'M', because there's some mention of creepy baby experiment things, and I didn't want people to freak out and complain. Therefore, you have been warned! And, I also changed the rating for later chapters, when my OC 'gets to know' a certain scientist.**

**Once again, any constructive criticism and/or ideas would be appreciated, as i'm really just making this up as I go along.  
**

**Much love! Xo**

I was led into what looked like an average board room, with a glass table and metal chairs. We both took seats facing each other. I noticed a large screen opposite me, with the Stark Industries logo on. I smiled slightly. I was familiar with Stark, having hated him at first for mass producing weapons (I was what you might call a pacifist) but recently I had found myself admiring his work on sustainable clean energy, and had taken a significant interest in how his 'Arc reactor' worked.

I heard Director Fury clearing his throat. This pulled me back into the present, reminding me of the current situation I was in, and how vital it was that I pay attention.

Three hours and four cups of coffee later, it seemed our discussion was over. I found myself once again alone in my room, mulling over our conversation. Director Fury had revealed, much to my horror, that he knew all about me. He told me that he had heard of a group of scientists, who had become obsessed with the 'Captain America' experiment. For many years he had followed rumours about these men, but they were untraceable. They became a priority however, when Director Fury had learned the exact nature of their experiments. I nearly threw up when he told me what these men had done to me, for I never before knew the whole story.

They had taken me from my mother, 6 months into her pregnancy. I was then to be "bottled up" as it were, and developed in a laboratory. For the next three months I was injected with different chemical compounds on a daily basis. They had found a substance in which the molecular bonds were unbreakable, and so they injected this into my bone marrow. Flipping through the files Director Fury had given me, I then discovered that they had got to work on changing the atomic structure of my skin, making the outer layers tough, and impenetrable.

The rest I could remember. I had been raised as a weapon. I started shaking as the memories came flooding back to me.

I was eight years old, stood alone in a room. I can still smell the damp, coldness of the place. I was crying. Great, racking sobs that convulsed through my entire body. I just killed a little boy, a similar age to myself at the time. My captors had held me at gunpoint, yelling at me to make my first kill.

The shouting outside my room wrenched me back into the here and now, and I hurriedly wiped away the tears that had escaped. I got up, and cautiously opened my door. I jumped backwards immediately. A man wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt and a mischievous grin raced past. Collecting myself, I peered out of my room again. A few moments later, a tall, blond man hurtled through the corridor. He skidded, and stopped at my door. I looked at him dubiously.

He smiled, and looked down at his hands, obviously embarrassed at the scene the two men had caused. "Excuse me ma'am, you don't happen to know which way Tony Stark went do you?"

"Tony Stark? As in from Stark Industries?" My mind was reeling. The man I had just seen chase down the corridor was not the suave business man I had imagined Tony Stark to be. In fact, he reminded me of a four year old I used to babysit, who used to love stealing toys from other children.

The tall man chuckled. "The one and only I am afraid ma'am." Still dazed, I gestured down the corridor. "Uh, he took a right, I think." He smiled. "Thank you." He made to leave, and then turned back.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are you? I thought I was familiar with all the officers at SHEILD." It was my turn to look down embarrassed. "I, uh, I'm not an officer here. I'm a sort of... Guest."

He nodded understandingly. "Well, my name's Steve Rogers." He offered his hand and shook it. However, mid hand shake, I froze. _Steve Rogers. _**Captain America.** The man who my captors had become obsessed with trying to re-create. I looked up at him anew. He did look very much the soldier, with rippling muscles down his arms, ending with the strong hand that was gripping mine. But he seemed almost... Shy. Certainly not the 'lean mean killing machine' I had made him out to be.

It was only when his hand cupped my face, that I realised he had been speaking to me. I blinked, and forced myself to listen. "Ma'am! Are you okay? Did I say something wrong? Can you hear me?" I looked up into his anxious face, and tried to steady myself, at least for his benefit.

"Um, yes. Gosh, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." I desperately tried to laugh it off. Steve however, still looked worried. I heard someone behind me clear their throat, and I hurriedly tried to disentangle myself from the tall soldier.

I turned, flushing slightly, and came face to face with a purple shirt. I frowned, and looked up. I saw a pair of very warm, dark brown eyes looking straight into my blue ones. All of a sudden, everything came to a stand-still. I could focus on nothing but those brown eyes, regarding me with what seemed like mild curiosity.

It was now Steve's turn to clear _his _throat. "Ah, this is Mr Banner. Bruce, this is... Uh, I'm sorry ma'am I didn't catch your name?"

"Nadiah." I muttered, still locked with his gaze. The man with the brown eyes- _Bruce,_ spoke. "That's an unusual name, Nadiah." The way he said my name, it was as if he was almost testing the feeling of it on his tongue. I smiled, liking the way he said it.

Finally, I tore my eyes away and looked down at the floor. "It means hope." I'm not quite sure why I said it, but I felt he needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: So, just a short chapter for you all. Sorry if it's not the best quality, I have this scene in my head that I want to write, but obviously I need to lead up to it, and I find myself rushing the story. Once again, any constructive criticism/ideas would be nice :) Much love. Xo **_  
_

**PS, just as a reminder, this story is post movie. **

_Bruce POV_

Everything seemed to be happening very fast. I had gone to find Steve, and I now found myself face to face with a strange woman. She had the most startling blue eyes, full red lips and wavy black hair down past her shoulders. Her skin looked like porcelain. She looked so lost I wanted to hold her, but I was afraid she might break.

Steve's cough was the mental-slap I needed to help me think straight again. _Banner. Focus._ _You are a man of science. You should not be noticing the way her eyes look like the colour of the Indian Ocean. And on no accounts, must you be noticing the way her tongue just darted out of her mouth to wet her lips. No... definitely not. _

I heard her mutter "Nadiah." and I tried desperately to force myself to concentrate. Nadiah was obviously her name; Steve must have been introducing them. "That's an unusual name, Nadiah." Unusual, yes. But I liked it.

"It means hope." Intriguing. Why would she tell me that? Was that important to her? Was it some sort of subtle message?

I looked up, and found Steve looking at me with raised eyebrows. Oh, right. "Uh, I came here to tell you, well, I thought you ought to know," I paused. Steve was not going to be happy about this. "Tony's got your shield and is doing an experiment to find out what voltage you need to destroy it." I said, all in one breath.

The Captain narrowed his eyes, muttered an "Excuse me." To me and Nadiah, and started off down the corridor. I fiddled with my glasses, not knowing quite what to do now it was just me and her. However, I couldn't help chuckling as I heard Steve yelling in the distance "TONY STARK! GIVE ME _BACK_ MY _SHEILD!"_

"Is it always like this?" I looked up to see her smiling. "Well," I said, leaning back against the wall, "Yeah. At least, whenever Tony's here. We're both working on an assignment for SHEILD." She looked up at me, interested. "It's uh, to do with gamma radiation." I mumbled, not being sure how much Director Fury wanted me to tell people.

She nodded, obviously sensing not to press me on the subject. "And uh, Mr Rogers?" she asked, looking up at me, smiling slightly. I thought for a moment. "I think he just likes the company. He spent a lot of time locked away by himself, I think he's only just realising what it's like to be around people again."

She nodded thoughtfully. There was an awkward pause. I desperately wanted to ask her what she was doing here, but I didn't want to seem rude.

"Hey, do you know where I can get a cup of coffee around here?" She was smiling again, and looking up at me from under her long lashes. My brain short-circuited.

"Nghnfph"

She laughed, "Uh, sorry?" Oh Jesus, man of science indeed. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and in attempt to hide my embarrassment I looked down and twiddled my glasses.

"Uh, I uh, yeah, this way..." I murmured, and started walking down the corridor.

_NADIAH POV _

Bruce led me to what looked like an ordinary canteen, apart from the boxes of guns everywhere. I frowned, then jumped slightly at the mention of my name. "Ah, Miss Keyes. Just the person I've been looking for." I turned and saw Director Fury standing tall and proud, hands behind his back. I gave a small nod, trying to encourage him to say whatever he wanted to say, so I could get back to my coffee and my conversation with Bruce.

"Have you thought about my question, Miss Keyes?" Huh? Question? What question? I hastily tried to remember what he meant. I knew there was something I was supposed to be doing...

Director Fury registered my blank expression, and sighed. "I asked you to work for SHEILD Miss Keyes. As an agent." My shutters immediately went down, leaving my face devoid of any emotion.

"I have already been made into a killing machine once Director Fury. I do not wish to have to kill again."

Director Fury sighed, and hung his head. "Follow me Miss Keyes," he placed an arm around my shoulder, and led me out of the room. "I shall explain to you what SHEILD is about, what it was built for. And, please, this time, try to pay attention."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **

**I should be studying.**

I found myself wandering around SHEILD headquarters, at a loss to know what to do. What I really wanted was go to my room and sleep, as I hadn't rested since I'd gotten here. Now I knew that they really didn't intend on hurting me, I felt I could let myself have a bit of shut-eye.

Sighing, I chose a door at random, and opened it. I walked into a laboratory. I looked around, to see whether anyone was there, hoping to bump into someone who could point me in the general direction of my bed. "Hello?" I called, experimentally. Nothing. I exhaled, and circled the room, picking up bits of equipment and poking things. In the corner of the room, stood a chair. A black leather reclining chair, which looked extremely comfy.

I crossed over to it, and settled myself. I sighed, the chair was indeed, gloriously comfy. I leant back, and pondered as to why everything was ten times more snug when you were exhausted. My eyelids felt as though they were made of lead, and I could feel them drooping. Maybe I could just rest here for awhile. This lab probably wasn't even being used, I reasoned, if it was, the scientist who was using it would be here right? Right. My thoughts were slowly becoming disjointed, and I could feel myself falling into the darkness. In a last act of consciousness, I stretched, yawned, then descended into darkness.

_Bruce POV_

After being left holding two cups of coffee in the canteen, feeling very dejected, I decided to go and find Tony. However, after an hour of looking, Tony was nowhere to be found. I sighed. He had probably locked himself away with some experiment. I ambled down a corridor, lost in thought. I really should be booking flights back to India. I felt a little as though I had overstayed my welcome, and had no real purpose here other than helping Tony with his experiments, and keeping Steve company.

As I rounded another corner, I stopped suddenly. I strained my ears. _Screaming._ I ran, following the noise. It was a womans voice, pleading; "No, no not again, not again please..." I sped up, rounded another corner, and kicked down the nearest door.

I stopped, surprised to see only Nadiah in the room. She was sprawled out on a reclined chair, shaking her head from side to side. "No, please no."

I crossed over to her immediately, "Nadiah! Nadiah wake up!" She didn't. She started screaming again. "PLEASE, please somebody help me, help..." I could feel grief overcoming me, just from watching the pain etched on her face.

I shook her. "Nadiah! Nadiah wake up, it's just a dream." I felt my heart rate rising, it was almost as though I felt her pain, I desperately wanted to fight off her nightmares for her.

I breathed deeply, brought over another chair, sat on it, and tried again. "Nadiah listen to me, it's Bruce. Wake up Nadiah, everything is okay." I shook her once more. She gasped, and her eyes flew open. Never before had I imagined anyone could look so scared.

I cupped her face in my hands, wiping away her tears. "You're alright," I soothed her; "It was just a dream." She didn't say anything, her eyes were still wide and she was breathing rapidly.

Then, without warning, she threw herself into my arms, and started to sob uncontrollably, clinging onto my shirt.

I held her back, just as tightly, desperately wanting to know what had upset her so.

_Nadiah POV_

I buried my face in his shirt, breathing in his scent. I felt my heart rate slowing, and my sobs lessening. Bruce was still holding me tightly to him. I had never felt safer in my whole life, and I found I never wanted to leave.

"Nadiah, what were you dreaming about?" Bruce spoke softly. Something in me finally snapped. I couldn't help myself. I told him everything. I told him of how I was raised as a weapon, the ultimate soldier. As the memories, which had been squashed for so long, came flooding back, I told him all of them. I spoke of a childhood spent alone, the constant fighting and bloodshed that followed me wherever I went. I told him how I was taught that love was wrong, and war was right. The tears started to fall once again as I remembered my one friend, a homeless girl. Whenever I was sent out, I would talk to her. We would steal food together, and have a picnic surrounded by trashcans. I started sobbing again as I remembered when my captors found out, and I was made to kill her.

Bruce's arms tightened around me, and I could feel him breathing heavily. "Bruce..?" I looked up cautiously.

"How could those men do that to you?" He all but growled. I moved away slightly, but still held his hands in mine. "Just to, to take you like that, And r-raise you, you were just a ch-child.." His breathing was getting ragged, and his jaw was clenched tightly.

I paled. My brain was screaming at me to run, but I couldn't leave him like this. I cupped his face in my hands, and tried my best to sound calm. "Bruce, listen to me. It's in the past-" But I was cut off,

"How dare they? How dare they do that to my-" He snarled, and bent double. To say I was scared, was colossal understatement. But I _couldn't move._ Each and every warning sign in my head was flashing, but I stayed.

His skin was now tinged with green, his veins bulging.

**Note: Is it just me, or the longer the story gets, my writing gets worse? Any improvements I could make? **

**But thank you, once again, for all the charming reviews :) Much love. Xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's only half a chapter (not even that, probably..), but i've been swamped with exams lately. I'm going on 'study leave' in a few days, so i'll have more time to write stuff then. (promise!) Once again, constructive criticism welcomed, as i'm always looking to improve my writing. Much love! Xo**

"_How dare they? How dare they do that to my-" He snarled, and bent double. To say I was scared, was colossal understatement. But I couldn't move. Each and every warning sign in my head was flashing, but I stayed. _

_His skin was now tinged with green, his veins bulging. _

I pressed my lips to his. Bruce froze. I waited another second, and then pulled back. His skin had turned back to its normal colour, and his eyes were back to their glorious, deep brown. I held my breath. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds, Bruce moved, suddenly.

He grabbed me, and pulled me into his lap. He began kissing me feverishly, desperately, like he needed me more than air.

I kissed him back with equal vigour. My fingers tangled in his hair, my nails grazing his scalp. I wanted all of him, all at once. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip; I smiled into our kiss and gladly granted him entry. I felt a hand run down my back, pulling me closer to him.

The world seemed to fall away, but I didn't care one bit. I had never been kissed like this before. It was gentle, yet heated, like he was still afraid to hurt me, even after what he'd learnt.

"Room for one more?" We jumped apart, feeling like deer caught in the headlights. Tony Stark stood in the doorway, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I wanted to slap him, but didn't want to get too close incase he see how red and swollen my lips were, making him become (if possible) even more smug.

Everything stood still. Once again that day, I found I couldn't move. Bruce got up suddenly, making me jump. He knocked the chair backwards, and crossed the room in three strides. He gave Tony a warning look, and left the room.

I felt as though the air had been sucked out of me. I couldn't think. He had just... _Left. _

Tony had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "So... I'm guessing you and Big Boy aren't a proper thing then."

"No."

"So that was your first-"

"Yes."

"Right." Tony rubbed the back of his head, looking, for once, at a loss to know what to say. "Listen, i'll uh, go and talk to Bruce. I'll buy him a new toy, it'll all blow over, you'll see."

I sighed. "Don't bother." There was no point. The way Bruce had just... Left. Maybe I had been imagining the heat behind our kiss. It was probably just me, I felt stupid. I moved towards the door. As I was passing him, Tony touched me lightly on the shoulder. "Listen, uh, i'm, y'know..."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're sorry?"

"Yeah, that.. word." I scowled at him, and stalked out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**__Authors note: Right! I still have some exams, but i'm now on study leave, so theoretically I should have more time to write. Sorry the chapters are kind of short, i'll try to work on getting more content into each chapter. Much love! Xo**

_Bruce POV_

I ran back to my lab. How could I have been so stupid? She was only trying to calm me down, a rash move but it worked. But to kiss her back like that, she was probably terrified, repulsed even to have some, some, _monster_ kissing her like that.

I could still feel the _other guy_ boiling beneath the surface. I couldn't understand it. When she had told me her past, I had felt an overbearing anger at these people; I felt protective over her.

I shouldn't do, I thought wryly, after what the poor girl had done to her. I sat down, head in hands, and breathed deeply. I should go and apologise. No! I should leave for India, immediately. She's probably terrified of me taking advantage of her like that, it would be best to just disappear, let her move on.

"You know I'm not gunna let you leave." I looked up, and saw Tony leaning against the door frame, holding two cups of coffee. I frowned, and wondered how Tony knew me so well. I sighed. "And why's that?"

"Because," he replied, striding over towards me, "You, Bruce Banner, are the only one around here who makes any sense." He handed me a cup of coffee.

"I don't think caffeine's really going to help-"

"I know; its decaf." He interrupted. I closed my mouth, and took the drink from him. Tony pulled over a chair, and took a seat opposite me. He swilled his coffee around, obviously not knowing how to continue.

"I have to leave." I stated, bluntly.

"Why?" he asked, equally brusque.

"After what I did... Listen, she's going to be here for awhile, Fury wants to train her as an agent. She's not going to want me around. It's just, best for everyone, if I stay out the picture."

"After what you did? What, you mean give her the smooch of a lifetime?" Tony smirked. I felt my face redden; he had obviously seen more than I thought.

"I didn't... It wasn't, I don't think she..."

"Wanted to?" Tony raised his eyebrows. "From what I could see she was grinding against you like a woman possessed."

More blood rushed to my face at Tony's crude choice of words. But then they sunk in. "Wait, what?"

Tony took a gulp of his coffee, and leaned back on his chair. "It was like walking in on a very badly made porno."

I snorted. "Don't be absurd." But part of me- okay, all of me, wanted to believe him. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't. I was the monster, and nobody ever wants the monster. They want the hero's of this world, like the man sitting opposite me.

"Anyway, that's not even the point." I looked up to see him leaning forward in his chair again. "I need your help on this project."

I snorted again. "No you don't."

"Well, no, but it would be nice to have someone who could actually comprehend what gamma radiation is, unlike the Captain Slow."

I stayed silent. "Come on! Please? You don't even have to leave this lab. Just keep me sane."

"Oh... Fine. But I'm not leaving here."

"Deal." Tony grinned. I had a horrible suspicion he was up to something.

_Nadiah POV_

I found myself in a gym, putting all I had into pummelling this punching bag. _Stupid._ So foolish to trust someone again. You'd think i'd learn.

My fists stung, my arms ached, but I kept hitting. I wasn't even using any technique, just mindlessly swinging. I could imagine him now, laughing with Tony about what a pathetic hussy I was, throwing myself at men. I started punching harder. How could I ever face him again? Maybe I should just leave. Or maybe I should agree to be trained as an agent, and be shipped off somewhere to be taught. _Not that I needed to be taught_, I thought sourly, I already knew everything.

After another few minutes, I stopped punching, unable to continue. Breathing heavily, I staggered to the wall and sunk down in a heap.

_I'll have to get fit again, _I thought begrudgingly. And this time, I am most definitely taking up running. Sighing, I closed my eyes and leant my head back against the cold, metal wall. I stayed like this for a few minutes, catching my breath, before I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes.

I saw Director Fury approaching. I nodded to him. Reaching my feet, he stopped, and looked down at me. "You will begin training at 8AM tomorrow. It takes place here," He gestured around, "Don't be late."

And with a swish of his coat, he took off again. I sighed. He knew. But, thinking about it, Director Fury always knows. And, more often than not, he knows before you do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I know I know, i'm a horrible person. But I wrote this, and really don't know how to continue without starting a new chapter, it's like a mental block. . I promise to make the next chapter weally weally long? :3 Much love. Xo**_  
_

_Nadiah POV_

8AM sharp, I arrived at the gymnasium. However, after poking my head around the door, I was surprised to see no one there. I frowned. Something was amiss. I walked into the room, keeping my guard up. Not even Steve was working out, the place was dead. I turned the corner to the running machines and stopped. Director Fury was stood there, hands in pockets.

"Where are the rest of the agents?" I asked, suspiciously.

"They're ah, not being trained here. We have a special training centre, they begin there today."

"So why aren't I with them?" I asked; my voice growing cold. This, was definitely weird.

"Because," he said, slowly walking towards me, "I wanted to train you personally." He was stood a foot away from me, hands still in his pockets, his body language supposedly at ease- but I could see his arms were tensed, and ready to jump into action. He was smiling fondly at me, as though he were a teacher and I his favourite student. But his smile didn't quite reach his eye. Something, wasn't right.

I lifted my chin up, and looked him in the eye. "You're lying." I said, matter-of-factly. He chuckled quietly. "You're good. Very good, in fact. You'll do well here."

My body was in fight-mode, adrenaline pumping through me at an alarming rate. I didn't trust this situation _at all._ I couldn't make any sense of it. What was his game? I was sure he didn't want to hurt me, but now, looking at the situation; he had lured me into a room, under false pretences, with no witnesses. Was he planning to kill me? Surely he should know he can't, he's read my files. Then what? He had said, "you'll do well here", does he mean to still train me as an agent? But I couldn't imagine Director Fury personally mentoring people; somehow I didn't think that was the sort of thing he would sign up to do. I sighed internally, resigning myself to having to ask him.

"Why am I here?" I asked, coolly, trying my best to keep my voice as level as possible. Fury's brow creased, obviously not wanting to tell me what he knew.

"SHEILD has received some information, regarding the group of scientist who took you, all those years ago." I froze, not wanting to believe him.

"They have discovered, from sources which we can't detect, that you are under the protection of SHEILD. Therefore you will be kept here, under_ my personal, _protection."

I nodded, numbly. I must've been visibly shaking by now, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh- and, one other thing. Tony Stark, ah, how shall I put this? _Got wind_ of this investigation, and has said to tell you that you're under his protection as well. Apparently, he owes you one." Director Fury smirked.

I smiled a small smile, and silently sent a thanks to the mischievous bearded scientist. I would need all the protection I could get against the nightmares of my childhood.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since I had begun training. Already, I could see a difference; muscle tone, strength, even the way I moved. I was quickly slipping back into warrior mode.

Although, however much I liked regaining my fitness, my entire body ached. Every step I took, I could feel my thighs screaming. Maybe I had overdone working out a bit. Every day, both Steve and I would exercise together. Neither of us talked to one another, just seamlessly working around each other.

But today I wanted something more, I wanted to fight.

This morning, I had been eating breakfast in the SHEILD canteen. Bruce and Tony had come in, chatting to one another about protons and energy flow. I jumped up and made my way over, desperately wanting to talk to Bruce.

He was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, and hadn't shaved in a few days. I could see his muscles tense the moment he saw me, and a brief look of panic as our eyes met. He looked down at his shoes, muttered something indecipherable to Tony, and turned.

I stood, mouth agape, as he swiftly left the room. Did I really mean that little to him, he couldn't even be civil with me? I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes, when I realized that I didn't blame him for not wanting anything to do with me. I, wouldn't want anything to do with me.

Tony touched my arm, and I flinched. He had been saying something, but I didn't care what. I ran from the room.

I raced down the corridors, not knowing where I was going, and caring even less. Grey doors whizzed past me, starting to blur. I could feel the blood pumping in my head, and I could hear the calming thuds of my footsteps.

BANG. All of a sudden I found myself on my back, staring at the ceiling. I growled. All the rage that had just began to disperse roared inside me again, clouding my judgement.

I jumped up, and looked down at the man who had (accidently) knocked me over.

"What the hell was that for?" I barked, clenching my fists.

"I- I didn't mean-" He was a small man, with mousey hair and small piggy little eyes. I smirked. Perfect prey.

SMACK. My fist collided with his jaw, and I felt something crack beneath my knuckles. He attempted to swing back at me; I dodged him easily, and sent another well placed punch, this time into his abdomen, winding him.

I was smiling broadly. Yes, this was what I needed. I raised my fist again- but something caught hold of me. I snarled, and whirled around to face my new opponent.

Cool, calm blue eyes stared back into mine. He then proceeded to hoist me over his shoulder, and carry me to the gym. I roared, being treated like a five year old having a tantrum only served to make me even angrier.

Steve closed the gym doors, turned, and put me down. I leant back, raised my foot, and kicked him in the ribs, as hard as I could; a move that usually sent people flying. Steve however, only staggered back a pace, and sighed.

He raised his arms and looked at me. "Take your best shot." I grinned. Finally, someone who understood what I wanted.

I charged. However, at the last minute, Steve turned, manoeuvring around me. I spun back around, incensed. Steve was beaming at me.

"You wanted a real fight? You got one." I let out a bark of laughter, and pounced, knocking him down. Leaning over, I muttered in his ear; "Bring it on blondie."

** Authors note#**

**1. Sorry for the long wait, but I have an excuse! I was in India. :P (No really, I actually was.)**

**2. Sorry for the short chapter. If I have enough time, i'll try to post the next one today! (Aren't you lucky) **

**As always, any constructive criticism/story ideas/comments would be appreciated. **

**Much love. Xo**


	9. Chapter 9

We lay there, panting, our bodies shining with sweat.

I smiled to myself. We'd been fighting flat out for nearly two hours, and the most he'd managed to do was make my nose bleed. Sometimes, just sometimes; it wasn't too bad being what I was.

Steve, on the other hand, looked much worse. I'm pretty sure I broke one of his ribs. But, he could still stand, so I didn't feel that bad.

I rolled over, and laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." I muttered into his shirt.

"Anytime." He made to get up, winced, and laid back down again. "Well, perhaps not _any_time."

I chuckled, and jumped up. "Come on, let's get you bandaged up." I reached for his hand, pulled him up, then slung his arm around my shoulders.

**BRUCE POV**

I leant against the lab bench, holding my head in my hands.

I knew it would be a mistake to leave the lab.

_Damn_ Tony for persuading him to go out. He'd acted like a coward, running away like that. He'd seen her and frozen, taking in every wonderful detail. She'd worn no makeup, and her hair was still damp from her morning shower. He could smell her apple shampoo from where he'd stood. He could all to easily imagine waking up to that image every morning for the rest of his life, and being deliriously happy about it.

She'd been striding towards him, and he'd noticed a hurt in her eyes that hadn't been there before. _Shit._ She'd come to tell him what a monster he was, how disgusted she'd been. Bruce didn't think his heart could take another person telling him how he was a freak, deserved to be locked up. He'd turned and fled from the room.

And now here he was, desperately clinging on to any thread of sanity he had left.

**STEVE POV**

Something had seriously upset Nadiah, he just didn't know what. After the fight, though she had calmed down quite considerably, she still refused to talk about it. He sighed, maybe it was one of those woman things he didn't understand.

He was currently sat in the medical wing, waiting for the nurse to come back with his x-rays. He was pretty sure at least _something_ had to be broken. Nadiah, as small as she was, sure as hell packed a punch.

"Was I hearing the nurses correctly? Did Captain America really let himself get beaten up by a girl?"

Steve looked up, to see Tony leaning against the doorframe looking magnificently smug. He chuckled, "Our friend Nadiah sure has one hell of an anger problem."

Tony strode over and took a seat on the bed beside him. "Reminds me of someone else we know."

"Who?"

Tony looked at me incredulously, "My god, you're actually dumber than you look."

I scowled. "No, i'm concussed. There's a difference."

Tony snickered. "I'm talking about Bruce, you moronic superhero."

"Oh." Steve ran a hand through his hair. "What about him?"

Tony sighed. "Did Nadiah not tell you what upset her so much this morning?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me." Steve was starting to wonder where this was going.

Tony quickly relayed all that he knew, being sure not to leave out all the juicy bits, then continued to tell Steve what his master plan was.

"You want me to do what?" Tony's grin dropped at the tone of the soldiers voice. He hadn't considered what he'd do if the Captain didn't agree.

"Tony, I am not going to put one of the main military bases _in the world_ into lockdown just because you want Doctor Banner to get laid."

"But they're hopeless! It's like setting to headless chickens on a blind date. Come on, please? An hour, two hours- tops. You set off lockdown, and i'll make sure they're in the same room. No one will ever know it was us! I've got it all figured out, promise. You've seen how upset they both are. Bruce is acting like Hawkeye does when I steal his bow. And anyway," Tony grinned smugly, knowing Steve's resistance was failing, "I thought you were supposed to be a romantic?"

Steve sighed. They were going to get in so much trouble for this.


End file.
